


Pre-Danger Days: Apocolypse

by im_the_death_of_a_bachelor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor/pseuds/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor
Summary: The government collapses and Gerard's family is behind it. As the remainder of society hunts for him, in attempt to fix it, he runs. Those who have adapted to the new way of life, who run with Gerard to escape the new society, threaten him as well. That is, until he meets Frank Iero.





	Pre-Danger Days: Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really short but I promise they will get longer as the story goes on.

_ Fucked up _ . The last thing I heard my parents say. I haven’t seen them since they said those words and, quite frankly, I don’t care. I know where they are and I know what they  _ want  _ me to do. But the fact of the matter is I don’t give a damn and I don’t want to do it. 

I shifted my weight so my bag didn’t hurt my shoulders as much. The gas station was only a few miles away if I could just make it I could hide in there for another few weeks. 

People were hunting me and I needed to stay hidden. If they found me they wouldn’t kill me, they would hurt my parents, my brother, and the child that was going to come out of my mother in less than five months. I took the locket out of my shirt. It hung on a chain. It was way too feminine for me, but it was my mothers and inside the locket was a picture of my family. To be completely honest, I don’t know why I was wearing it. 

I heard footsteps behind me and instinctively raised my ax. 

A voice called out. “Lower your ax, Gerard. You’re only nineteen we don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll lower my ax when hell freezes over!” I jumped into the tree line and ran like hell. 

The footsteps increased and I heard their jeeps catching up far too quickly. I was going to be caught and that was that. 

A hand reached out and pulled me deeper into the wood. I raised my ax but the butt of a gun hit me before I could defend myself. 

“Shut up, stay down, and maybe I’ll be able to get us both out of here,” someone said. 

I sat up clutching my head. “I can’t trust you. Not when these people are after me.”

“You don’t have much of a choice Gerard,” they said again. 

“How do you know my name?” I reached for my ax. 

They kicked it away. “ _ What, do you think I’m stupid?  _ They just announced it to the entirety of this empty town!”

I calmed down. He obviously didn’t know who I was. I mean- if he did, he probably wouldn’t have passed up the chance to turn me in and escape whatever fate they had for him. 

We sat in the dark as the jeeps and the people whizzed by, oblivious to us. When silence fell the person sat next to me. 

“Sorry about hitting you, I just didn’t want you to take my head off, you know?”

“Thanks.”

“What do they want you for?”

I glanced over at him. He was short-ish. A lip piercing and dark hair. Very punk, I assumed. “Tell me what they want you for first.”

“Paranoid? Well ok. I don’t believe in what they stand for. ‘ _ No unhappiness. We will reign a new government in the image of complete satisfaction and complete devotion.’  _ Sounds like a fucking cult. So I broke into a facility and set it on fire.”

I gaped at him. “I technically did nothing. They only want my brain.”

It clicked, I could see it in his eyes and in that moment I knew I was doomed. 


End file.
